


Small Comforts

by ZaraTsubasa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hunk is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Periods, Trans Lance (Voltron), lance is a trans boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraTsubasa/pseuds/ZaraTsubasa
Summary: Too little, too late, Lance realizes he's forgotten some pretty vital supplies back home on Earth. Lucky for him, Hunk is always there to look out for him.





	

Lance wakes up disoriented and uncomfortable, a full body ache going strong enough that it takes him a couple minutes to remember where he even is. It takes him even longer to compute that he needs to get up, but with a lot of groaning and internal cursing, he drags himself into the bathroom adjoining his and Hunk’s rooms.

It isn’t until he sits down to pee and sees red that he realizes exactly why he’s in so much pain, and it takes the majority of his self control not to swear loud enough to wake the rest of the castle.

Lance thanks small miracles that he had the presence of mind to bring his phone with him, and that Pidge had made getting up a small range of cell service around the castle a priority. It didn’t do jack all for contacting anybody back on Earth, but at least they could text each other.

 **Lance (5:05 a.m.):** huuuuunk

 **Lance (5:05 a.m.):** you awake?

 **Lance (5:06 a.m.):** i have a pain emergency

 **Lance (5:06 a.m.):** a painmergency

 **Hunk (5:07 a.m.):** I am now… What is it? Are you okay?

 **Lance (5:09 a.m.):** i seem to have forgotten some important supplies when we decided to take a joyride into space…

 **Lance (5:09 a.m.):** some uh. Uterus related. Important supplies

 **Hunk (5:10 a.m.):** Aw, buddy. You want me to go see if Pidge has anything and get you some ibuprofen?

 **Lance (5:10 a.m.):** please?

 **Hunk (5:11 a.m.):** I gotcha covered bro, you sit tight. You don’t need me to throw your sheets in the wash, do you?

 **Lance (5:12 a.m.):** nah, we’re good on that front. you’re the best hunk.

 **Hunk (5:12 a.m.):** I try. Be there in a tick.

Lance tries to ignore the steady thud of pain in his abdomen as he waits for Hunk, curling in on himself as he tries to distract himself with playing Candy Crush on his phone. Luckily, Hunk is an angel come to save humanity- or at least his fellow paladins- with his kindness, and within minutes there’s a knock on the bathroom door.

“Lance? Is it okay if I come in?” Hunk calls softly. The two of them have been sharing a bathroom since their days as roommates at the Garrison, so it isn’t anything new when Lance answers with a pitiful moan and Hunk lets himself in. The soft, sympathetic look on his face is enough to make Lance want to cry, so he simply ducks his head and makes grabby hands at the items his best friend carries.

“I’m dying, squirtle,” Lance groans into his knees. He hears rather than sees his friend huff out a laugh, and a pad wrapped in obnoxious bright pink plastic is placed into his waiting hand.

“Well, Pidge was on the last of their tampons, so they could only spare you this,” Hunk explains as he sets down the rest of the things he’s holding, “but I did get you the ibuprofen and a glass of water.”

“You’re the best, Hunk. What would I do without you?” Lance mumbles. The sentiment is punctuated by the loud ripping of plastic as he opens the pad’s packaging and Hunk shakes his head.

“I dunno, suffer probably,” he says, and Lance nods emphatically in agreement. “Pidge was able to spare you something else, though.”

Lance glances up in confusion from where he’s opening the bottle of pain meds, but his expression melts as soon as he spots what Hunk’s been holding under his arm.

“Is that a heating pad?” he asks, his voice wavering only slightly as he sees the warm look on his friend’s face.

“Yup. You wanna fire this thing up and come cuddle with me until you can sleep again?”

Lance doesn’t trust himself not to cry, so he nods vigorously instead, overwhelmed for a moment by how much he loves the guy standing in front of him. Hunk seems to catch on and leans forward to kiss Lance on the forehead.

“It’s going to be okay, Lance,” he murmurs, and Lance nods quickly.

“I know. You’re the best, Hunk, y'know that?”

“I know,” Hunk smiles and pats him on the back before he takes his leave. “Finish up in here and we can get our snuggle on, I’m gonna go plug this in.”

“Thank you. And, Hunk?” Lance glances up at his friend, hesitating only for a moment before mumbling “I love you.”

The beaming smile Lance gets back makes the gesture well worth it.

“I love you too, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up far too early this morning with the exact same problem as Lance, so I wrote this to feel better while I was waiting for my ibuprofen to kick in. Because hunk is wonderful, and I wish I had a Hunk to look out for me when I feel miserable at 5 a.m.  
> So, enjoy.


End file.
